1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an chair, in particular an office chair, comprising a pedestal; a seat support which supports itself thereon by a chair column, the seat support comprising a front seat support part and a rear seat support part which is connected thereto via a substantially horizontal pivoting axis and which is pivotable in relation thereto about the pivoting axis; a seat which supports itself on the seat support parts; a backrest which is fixed to the rear seat support part; an adjustable-length energy storing device for adjustment of the backrest and seat relative to each other, the energy storing device being articulated to the seat supports parts at a distance from the pivoting axis thereof; an interlocking mechanism for locking the front seat support part relative to the rear seat support part.
2. Background Art
A chair of the generic type is known from DE 43 24 545 A1. This known design is a so-called synchronous mechanism in which the backrest and seat are simultaneously pivoted in a certain given relation. An energy storing device in the form of a helical compression spring is disposed between the front seat support part and the rear seat support part, serving to produce a force that acts between the front seat support part and the rear seat support part, forcing the backrest into its forward limit position and the rear portion of the seat into its upper position. A so-called rocker mechanism additionally offers the possibility that a user may move his back against the restoring force of the energy storing device. The synchronous mechanism can be arrested by means of an interlocking mechanism, there being no possibility of motion of the seat support parts relative to each other. Arresting or interlocking the synchronous mechanism takes place in situations in which a user does not wish the backrest to be movable. With interlocking in the upright position of the backrest, a user may feel his position resulting therefrom to be unpleasant after a while.